


Lucky Fall

by SweetPotato



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Nate has a fateful slip and fall at Mister Slushy Dogs.
Relationships: Nate Murphy/Jeremy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lucky Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this ship seems like it came out of no where...and that's because it did. Anyway I hope y'all like this because I already have more ideas in the works for these two!

Nate sighed as he watched a raccoon run off with his sandwich, and looked around to see if there were any food places nearby. He was only twenty minutes from his cousins house, but he was decidedly way too hungry to wait, seeing as he had only gotten a couple bites of breakfast that morning before a pipe burst under the sink, soaking him and his food. He wondered how his family remained so optimistic, what good was going to come out of him losing his lunch to a wild animal?

He spotted the bright neon sign of Mister Slushy Dog a block or so up, it was out of the way, but his stomach made a noise that made it clear what he had to do. Rain began to pour down when he was about ten feet from the door, he held a hand over his head and ran the rest of the way, pushing the door open and hearing the tell tale sound of a bell being broken above him.

Wiping some rain off his face with his hand he looked around the restaurant, no one was there except for...for the incredibly cute guy with big blue eyes looking at him from the counter. 

“Oh, hi-YA-!” He attempted a confident stride forward, only to have his foot slip out from under him, wet from the rain. He fell completely backwards, his head landing with a crack, he was at least grateful for the thin carpet in front of the door, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from blacking out for a moment, white hot pain thumping from the back of his head and down his back.

When he came to, his head was foggy, and the lights above him only exacerbated the pain, so he squeezed them shut again. But he felt a gentle hand on the back of his head, and come to think of it, maybe he heard a distant voice, saying something about sir loin steak?

“Sir, sir are you okay?” A frantic but soft voice asked. Nate was curious enough to squint his eyes open slightly, head throbbing at the action but...but it was worth it, it’s not every day you see an angel.

“Wow, an angel,” He said in aw, forcing his eyes open a bit more, soaking in the sight of light blue eyes framed with golden hair, light from his halo illuminating him, “hope this doesn’t mean I’m dead.” He chuckled.

“Oh gosh you must be concussed, I’m calling an ambulance!” The hand on the back of his head jostled as the angel moved to grab his phone. Nat was slowly realizing that this may not be an angel, and that the light might just be the fluorescence, but the hand on the back of his head was so soothing, lessening his pain the more he focused on the fingertips. His eyes fell closed again and he nuzzled into the warm palm.

“Thanks angel…” he said, world going dark again, but it just felt like a long blink, when he opened his eyes again he saw the familiar sight of the inside of an ambulance, blink, at the hospital, blink, and the there he was, looking out the window at the sunset. His head was still foggy, but it no longer pounded. Nate turned his head away from the window, to see those same blue eyes again, this time full of surprise.

“Oh you’re awake!” He said, stepping back a bit from where he had been placing flowers on his bedside table, yellow ones with little blue bells, “I’m the one who called the ambulance earlier, and I just wanted to check that you were okay, and bring you some flowers from my mom's garden.” Nate's cheeks burned as he realized the reality of what had happened: He walked into the restaurant, saw a cute guy, and then immediately slipped and fell fright in front of him, and that guy just happened to be the nicest person in the world considering after he made a fool out of himself and called him an angel while he was trying to call an ambulance, he still came to make sure he was okay with hand picked flowers. 

Nate sat up a bit and cleared his throat, “That’s like, so nice, thank you so much, uh,”

“Jeremy,” he introduced, instinctively reaching out a hand, Nate shook it, hoping his hands wen’t too clammy, Jeremy chuckled and continued, “Milo told me your name, in retrospect it kinda makes sense that you two are related!” Nate was about to explain how it skipped a generation, but couldn't muster it, admiring the laughing boy.

“You know Milo?”

“Oh yeah, but that's kind a long story,”

“It always is with Murphy’s,” he rolls his eyes with a fond smile, “But anyhow, I am really sorry about all this.” He gestures vaguely, feeling guilty about ruining his day. 

Jeremy waved a hand in denial, “No no, it really wasn’t a big deal, I mean I’ve had worse things happen at work, and besides,” he gives a playful smile and raises his eyebrows, “It's not every day someone mistakes me for an angel.” If Nate's face wasn’t red before, it definitely was now, he throws his hands over his face in embarrassment.

“Aaah, no, that's so embarrassing, forget about that!” he begs.

“I could forget it, in exchange for meeting me for lunch tomorrow?” Nate peeked through his fingers, heart hammering in his chest, wondering if he heard him right. Judging by the hopeful look on his face, Nate assumed he had heard him correctly, and let his hands fall to his lap, feeling a large smile begin to form.

“Yeah for sure!” He and Jeremy exchanged numbers and then he left, saying his family would probably want to know he was awake, and with shy waves from both, he was gone. 

His aunt, uncle, and cousins filed in, taking out boxes full of Chinese food in hand. After exchanging hugs and pleasantries Milo asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Pretty lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this, I live for comments, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
